SENTIMIENTOS EQUIVOCADOS
by Arashi Nagase
Summary: YAOI. ONESHOT. Henry descubre que le gusta su mejor amigo: Takato... podra confesarselo sin herirle o herirse a si mismo?


¡Por fin cambio de personajes! Después de escribir fics del videojuego Tales of Symphonia (y casi todos yaoi xD) cambie de giro: Ahora va mi primer fic yaoi de digimon, ojala les guste a las amantes del yaoi! Y de Henry, el mas lindo tamer x3

Cuando hay _letras en cursiva _es lo que esta pensado el protagonista (o narrador) de la historia

**SENTIMIENTOS EQUIVOCADOS**

Hacia ya hace casi cinco años que había vivido esa aventura con los digimons. Terriermon, mi camarada, me había ayudado mucho, no solo en las batallas; sino que también me ayudo a relajarme un poco, a aprender a disfrutar más la vida y a abrir mis sentimientos…

Si bien ahora no había digimons alterando la realidad ni amenazando al mundo; el curso no mi vida no era tranquila. Estaba confundido sobre mi mismo, típicos problemas de la adolescencia ¿O no? Apenas la semana pasada había terminado con Rika. Nuestra relación duro solamente un mes, uno bastante tortuoso debido a nuestras diferencias en la forma de pensar y actuar, pero más que nada se debió a que ella descubrió mi secreto.

- Buenas noches, Henry

- Buenas noches Takato

Takato atendía algunas veces la panadería de sus padres. Curiosamente tenia el antojo de pan cada sabia que a el le tocaba trabajar… Nunca había querido tomarle importancia a esa pequeña coincidencia, porque sabia que si lo hacia estaría aun mas confundido.

Tome una pieza de pan con las pinzas y lo inspeccione

- No lo habrás hecho tu, ¿Cierto? –pregunte con tono burlón

- ¿Y si así fuera? ¿No te lo comerías? –bufo

- Pues….

- ¡Henry eso es muy descortés!

- Je, je solo estaba jugando, mira –me lleve el pan a la boca y le di una mordida- Mmm… vaya que esta bueno, ¿eh?

- A decir verdad lo prepare yo mismo –confeso Takato un poco avergonzado

- Ya lo sabia… -murmure

- ¿Qué dijiste Henry?

- Umm, nada.

Tome otras piezas desinteresadamente y las lleve al mostrador, Takato me dijo cuanto era el total y saque el dinero para dárselo. Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron... Pero el no le tomo importancia y aparto sus ojos de los míos; sin embargo yo aun continué observándolo _¿Qué acaso el no veía lo que mis ojos querían decirle?_

- ¿Qué sucede Henry?

- Tienes harina en la cara -mentí

- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde? –Takato comenzó a frotarse la mejilla con su mano

- Déjame a mí…

Extendí mi mano y la puse sobre su rostro; mis dedos se quedaron ahí, cerca de sus labios; no había harina en su hermosa cara; pero aun así yo quería seguir tocando el rostro de Takato.

_Que lindo es…_

- Eh… Henry…

- Listo, ya esta.

- Eh… gracias –Takato sonrió tímidamente y su rostro estaba sonrojado…

_De verdad que es lindo…_

Tome la bolsa de pan y me dirigí a la salida del establecimiento. La puerta automática se abrió, me quede ahí parado durante unos segundos, vacilando, y me gire sobre mis talones. Tenia que preguntarle algo.

- Takato, dime… ¿como va tu relación con Yuri?

- Eh… eso… -Takato bajo la mirada- Pues… veras… nosotros… hemos terminado…

- Oh, ya veo…

- Supongo que era inevitable, pero aun así no lo comprendo. Es decir, nosotros de verdad nos llevábamos bien, yo…

- A ti te gustaba desde que éramos niños, ¿no?

- Eh… si –Takato intento sonreír, pero no pudo

- Yo también termine con Rika

- Woah ¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

- Si

- Vaya… ¿Qué paso?

- Como tú lo dijiste… era inevitable

- Si… pero… apenas la semana pasado los vi juntos en el parque

- Ese día que nos vimos, terminamos.

- Lo siento Henry…

- No importa; no me siento herido… -aferre aun mas la bolsa de pan- Lo de Rika y yo fue algo… pasajero…

- Aun así lo lamento…

- Lo de Yuri y tu si debe dolerte… ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

- Eh… si, la verdad necesito alguien con quien hablar.

- Vale, ¿Puedo pasarme por tu casa mañana?

- Si, mañana descanso. Puedes venir.

Después de cenar con mi familia me tumbe en mi cama, tenia ganas de pensar bien sobre mi vida. Casi nunca tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que en mi casa siempre había mucho ruido, cuando no eran mis hermanos preparándose para ir a la escuela o con sus amigos era papa con cosas de su trabajo o mama limpiando. Ahora todo estaba silencioso…

Recordé que un día estaba en una tienda de revistas y por pura casualidad tome una y la ojeé. Tenía fotos de hombres con otros hombres teniendo relaciones… Y la verdad no me sentí disgustado, observe absorto las imágenes y para mi sorpresa me excité. No podía apartar la mirada de esas fotos… de verdad quería verlas un poco mas… Compre la revista y continué viéndola en mi cuarto; al poco rato ya estaba masturbándome.

¿Por qué me excitaba la idea de hacer el amor con otros hombres? No lo sabía y en ese momento no me importaba; continué frotándome mi pene hasta que me corrí…mis dedos se llenaron de mi semen e instintivamente me los lleve a la boca… saboree mis propios fluidos y de pronto pensé en Takato…

Sabia que algo no estaba bien, que había algo malo en mi, estaba tan confundido… ¿Cómo podía ser que de repente me gustaran los hombres? La sola idea me alarmaba, eso no podía ser así… no podía tener esa clase de sentimientos equivocados. Así que entonces decidí declarármele a Rika y terminar con el problema.

Pero el problema no termino…

La puerta de la panadería se abrió.

- Oh, buenos días Henry. Pasa, pasa, Takato esta en su cuarto.

- Gracias señora.

Estaba frente a la puerta de Takato pero dude en abrirla… Por mi mente pasaron las imágenes de esa revista que yo había comprado hacia tiempo atrás… Esa vez cuando me masturbe pensé en Takato y todas las demás veces que lo hice también pensé en el… ¿Por qué no pensaba en Rika? Yo podía besarla, si, nos habíamos besado y acariciado… pero aun así cuando me satisfacía a mi mismo solo pensaba en Takato.

- ¡Henry! Viniste, que bien. ¿Tienes mucho ahí parado? ¿Por cierto que hacías ahí? Sabes que puedes entrar a mi habitación, venga, entra.

- Gracias…

Takato me había sacado de mis pensamientos… y justamente estaba imaginando que lo hacíamos en su cuarto…

- Iré por refrescos, ¿OK? Ah y también por algo de comer, ¿Qué se te antoja, Henry?

- Pan… -dije bajando la mirada

- ¿Pan?

- Del que tú… haces…

- Vaya… bueno, que curioso, estas de suerte hoy, hice algunos panes, iré por ellos, ¿vale?

- Si…

Takato salio de la habitación y me senté en su cama. Acaricie las sabanas y sin mas me acosté, abracé la almohada y la olí… definitivamente olía a Takato… tenia un olor tan dulce y particular… Olía a pan. Takato siempre olía a pan recién horneado por eso me gustaba tanto su pan, porque era diferente… cada que lo comía era como si estuviera saboreando una parte de el… Yo de verdad quería probar a Takato…

_Esa clase de sentimientos son equivocados…_

Me reincorpore y sacudí la cabeza… _No, no puedo sentir eso porTakato, es decir el y yo somos hombres…Además el ama a…_

Había una foto de Takato y Yuri cerca de la cama. Ambos se veían felices, mas el… había en su cara una sonrisa perfecta y en sus ojos gran felicidad…

- He traído refresco de naranja para ti, te gusta, ¿cierto?

- Si, gracias Takato –tome la lata de refresco que el me ofrecía

- Y también traje algo de pan que yo mismo hornee, solo había unos cuantos, fue suerte.

- Gracias –dije intentando desviar la mirada

Takato abrió su refresco y bebió un poco; sus ojos se posaron sobre la foto de Yuri y el.

- Yuri me termino…

- ¿Mmm?

- Ella me termino sin razón alguna; no dijo nada solo que lo nuestro tenía que terminar, que ella no podía seguir continuando así… pero no entiendo porque… yo… -por las mejillas de Takato comenzaron a salir lágrimas- yo de verdad la amo…

_Es tan sensible… verlo llorar así solo me provoca mas…_

- Takato…

- Je… debes creer que soy un débil, viéndome llorar así… Pero es que de verdad me dolió que pasara eso… -Takato se cubrió su rostro con las manos- ¡Ya no se que hacer! ¡Yo amo a Yuri! ¿Por qué me hizo esto?

- Tu siempre has sido una persona sensible Takato… -mi voz sonaba temblorosa, ahora Takato sollozaba sin parar y dentro de mi había muchas emociones extrañas- No creo que seas un débil…

- Henry… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Takato me abrazo y continuaba sollozando desconsoladamente. Podía sentir su rostro tibio en mi pecho y mi ropa estaba ya humedeciéndose por sus lágrimas. Lo tenía tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos…

- Takato… no llores… por favor…

- Es lo único que puedo hacer Henry… -sentí sus brazos aferrarse mas a mi- Ya intente hablar con ella y parece que no quiere cambiar de opinión… Henry… solo me queda llorar… ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Tal vez… aprender a amar a otra persona… -dije en voz baja, casi para mi mismo

La luz rojiza del atardecer entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Takato, durante varios minutos el estaba ahí, con su rostro hundido en mi pecho, llorando. No habíamos pronunciado palabra pero tenia la enorme necesidad de decirle que olvidara a Yuri y que me amara a mí… Comencé a acariciar el cabello de Takato e inmediatamente sentí el leve olor dulce del pan… Y como mi pene estaba poniéndose duro. Me estaba excitando con solo tocar su cabello…

_No puedo evitarlo… de verdad mis sentimientos son equivocados…_

Por fin los sollozos de Takato cesaron

- Henry… muchas gracias por escucharme… y perdona por haber llorado de esa manera

Takato no había notado el bulto en mi pantalón, que suerte.

- Creo que… me siento mejor… el hablar contigo me ayudo, Henry, no había podido decirle esto a nadie, pero sabia que contigo si podía contar, muchas gracias.

Con su cara aun sonrojada por haber llorado tanto Takato me sonrió… Tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa…

- ¿Henry… porque no dices nada? Tu también terminaste con Rika, ¿Cierto? ¿Quieres contármelo?

- Rika… ella me termino porque…

_Era ahora o nunca, definitivamente no había marcha atrás…_

- Ella me termino porque…

_Ahora_

Tome la mano de Takato, no pude ver la expresión de su rostro, pero seguramente estaba sorprendido. Me incline un poco y acerque mi rostro hacia el suyo… Cerré los ojos y lo bese. Sus labios eran pequeños y carnosos… tan deliciosos… y sabían dulce…

Apreté su mano y la solté para poder abrazarlo, lo jale hacia mi cuerpo y continué besándolo. Podía sentir su calida carne junto a la mía… Estaba tan excitado…

Takato me aparto bruscamente.

- ¡¿Henry que estas haciendo! –grito respirando agitadamente y con el rostro sonrojado

- Takato tú me gustas….

- ¿Pero que dices? Henry no digas esas cosas... tú…

No le di tiempo de terminar la frase, rápidamente lo empuje a la cama y me coloque sobre el. Lo bese con desesperación en los labios mientras le quitaba la camisa; el forcejeo un poco pero era mas bajito que yo y mas débil físicamente, por eso no tuve muchos problemas. Con su propia camisa le ate los brazos por atrás, pegados a su espalda.

- No, Henry… ¡No!

- Takato tu me gustas mucho… por encima de las demás mujeres… tu me gustas. Ahora no hay marcha atrás… se que mis sentimientos son equivocados pero… -comencé a bajarle el pantalón a Takato- ya no importa.

- ¡No! ¿Que haces? ¡Detente!

Bese el cuello de Takato mientras con mis dedos jugueteaba con sus tetillas, jalándolas y presionándolas fuertemente. Baje mi rostro hacia ellas y comencé a lamerlas

- ¡Ah!… por favor… no… ¡Henry!

Levante la mirada y vi el rostro de Takato, estaba todo rojo y sus ojos llorosos… Justo como en las fotografías de aquella revista… Las imágenes que más me impresionaron eran las de una historia de un sujeto que violaba a un chico de su escuela… Yo quería penetrar a Takato como en las fotografías…

Con una mano baje hasta la entrepierna de Takato y acaricie su pene por encima de su ropa interior. Takato cerró los ojos y gimió levemente.

- Ah… ah… ¡No! Detente! Ah… ¡No!

- Haces mucho ruido, nos descubrirán… -saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón un pañuelo y lo metí en la boca de Takato

- ¿Que…?¡¡Mmmffh!

Ver a Takato atado y con mi pañuelo en su boca me éxito a un mas, continué acariciando su pene sobre de su ropa interior y para mi sorpresa sentí un bulto.

El también estaba excitando por mis caricias…

_La escena era en verdad como en esa revista…_

Le baje su ropa interior y pude ver su pene… estaba crecido y grueso… no era tan grande como el mío pero de verdad me gustaba… de la punta estaba saliendo un poco de semen… me estremecí de emoción…

- Takato… eres tan hermoso…

Sostuve con firmeza su miembro y comencé a lamerlo, cada centímetro lo lamí, y entonces lo metí en mi boca y comencé a succionar rápidamente. Estaba de verdad emocionado. Takato se movía un poco y podía oír sus gemidos ahogados por el pañuelo, forcejeaba débilmente pero aun así era como si se dejara hacer eso. De pronto exploto y sentí mi boca llena de calido semen… era de verdad delicioso… tan dulce como su pan… lamí mis labios y limpie con mi lengua los residuos de sus fluidos que habían quedado sobre las piernas de Takato.

Lo tome fuertemente y le di la vuelta, quedando el sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza recargada en la cama. Y lamí su trasero. Procure meter mi lengua en lo más profundo de su ano y explorar cada parte con detenimiento. Takato en respuesta solo gemía más y más, pero no me preocupaba, debido al pañuelo sus gemidos eran casi imperceptibles.

- Takato desde donde te vea eres definitivamente hermoso –dicho esto metí dos dedos de golpe dentro de el.

- ¡Mmhh! –los ojos de Takato demostraban dolor y las lagrimas bajaban abundantemente por sus mejillas

- De verdad, me gustas tanto… más así…

Continué metiendo y sacando mis dedos, cada vez más rápido. Decidí entonces meter otro dedo y Takato se estremeció de sobremanera. No paraba de llorar.

_Me enciende tanto, de verdad me excita estar así con el… Cuantas noches había soñado con hacer a Takato mío… penetrarlo y saber que se sentía tener mi pene metido en el… _

Me baje el pantalón y mi ropa interior. Me saque mi pene y lo sostuve con fuerza, estaba demasiado excitado… Lo puse en el ano de Takato, la punta apenas lo rozaba.

- Ahora esto… lo haré Takato

-!Nmmhh!

Metí todo mi pene con fuerza dentro de el. Estaba tan estrecho, incluso a mi me dolió. Takato se movió de tal manera que me asusto un poco, lo agarre por los muslos y comencé a moverme. Metía y sacaba mi miembro de Takato rápidamente, quería hacerlo con mas fuerza y mas rápido, se sentía tan bien… Ahí adentro el era de verdad pequeño y ardiente… Tan tibio, tan delicado… sentí la tremenda necesidad de romperlo.

Ahora ya lo sabía… Si, yo tenia unos sentimientos equivocados… no solo me gustaba Takato, si no que también había deseado tenerlo para mi mismo, hacerlo mío, lastimarlo…

_No… yo lo amo… no puedo lastimarlo…_

Mientras penetraba a Takato tome su pene y comencé a masturbarlo. Toda la escena era tal cual lo había visto en la revista. Era mi propia historia de amor indecente.

Me sentí muy bien, mi pene entraba y salía de Takato demasiado rápido y cada que lo metía en el procuraba hacerlo con tal fuerza que me hacia gemir. No pude soportarlo más y me corrí. Deje salir todo mi semen dentro de el.

El también se corrió; llenando mi mano de su calido y pegajoso fluido.

Saque mi pene de su cuerpo y me deje caer sobre la cama; estaba débil, cansado. Era como si todas mis fuerzas se hubieran ido junto con mi semen. Me quede ahí sentado respirando agitado y Takato no se movió. Siguió en esa misma posición pocos segundos y por fin se dejo caer en la cama.

_Bien, ya lo había hecho, había cumplido mi fantasía y la había llevado al máximo… Ya sabia lo que se sentía penetrar a Takato ¿Ahora que?... En la revista al final de la historia el chico que había sido violado le declaro su amor a su agresor y se habían hecho novios… ¿Sucedería lo mismo con Takato y yo?_

Observe el cuerpo desnudo y sudado de Takato. Ya era de noche. Tenia que desamarrarlo y quitarle el pañuelo de la boca, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no quería hacerlo… Tenia miedo de lo que fuera a decir o a hacer.

Por fin me arme de valor y lo desamarre primero, después lentamente y evitando verlo a los ojos le saque el pañuelo.

Takato se quedo tendido en la cama y yo a un lado de el. Nuestras miradas no se cruzaron ni nuestras bocas hablaron.

El incomodo silencio duro demasiado.

- Tengo sentimientos equivocados. Rika me corto porque descubrió que me gustaban los chicos. Pero ella no sabia que solo me gustaba un chico: Tu.

Takato no dijo nada.

- Se… que lo que hice esta mal… es decir… lo hice porque así lo sentía… Si Takato, estoy equivocado, hay algo mal en mi, ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Takato me gustas! ¡Cada que me masturbaba solo pensaba en ti! ¡Pensaba en este momento que acabamos de pasar! ¡De verdad me excitas Takato! ¡Solo quiero tenerte y hacerte mío! Takato yo…

- Henry, ¡cállate!

- Takato…

Takato comenzó a llorar. Lloraba desconsoladamente e intentaba ocultarlo con sus manos. Era típico de el… cada que lloraba se llevaba las manos a su rostro.

Antes y mientras lo violaba no me había detenido a pensar en lo que podía pasar después de que cumpliera mi sucio propósito… Ahora estaba desecho, me sentía mal, apenado, quería morir… ver a Takato llorar así no me encendía, me hacia sentirme una basura.

Yo había lastimado a Takato.

Lo había roto.

Me levante de la cama y me subí la ropa interior y los pantalones. Tenia ganas de llorar pero no lo hice, no enfrente de Takato. Abrí la puerta de su habitación y me detuve. Tenia que decirle algo, quizás pedirle perdón, pero ¿De verdad me perdonaría?

- Henry…

Voltee la mirada y vi a Takato de pie, totalmente desnudo.

- Tus sentimientos son en verdad equivocados

- Lo se… -baje la mirada lleno de vergüenza.

- Por favor… no vuelvas a tocarme así…

Al final, no había sido como en la revista, Takato no me confeso que me amaba secretamente ni nos hicimos novios. Ese día había tenido mi historia de amor indecente pero con un final infeliz.

No puedo evitarlo… tendré que vivir con estos sentimientos equivocados. Mis sentimientos equivocados hacia Takato.

Quizás algún día el me corresponda. Pero mientras ese día llega Takato y yo nos vemos a escondidas y el me deja penetrarlo. Es tan ardiente… el acepta mis sentimientos y se deja hacer…

No solo yo tengo sentimientos equivocados.

Takato es masoquista y yo disfruto rompiéndolo.


End file.
